Opposites Attract
by mingguki
Summary: Wonwoo bingung, kenapa giliran ia menemukan pacar yang selalu ia dambakan selama ini, ia malah mendapatkan seorang lelaki lebih muda darinya yang sangat clingy dan mesum? Oke dia memang berdoa mendapat pacar tampan, tapi lelaki satu ini sifatnya sangat berbanding terbalik dengannya. MEANIE. YAOI. Seventeen fic.
1. Chapter 1

Opposites Attract

Pairing : MEANIE (Mingyu x Wonwoo)

Rate: T (untuk saat ini, bisa aja naik he)

Genre: Romance, friendship, humor

Warning: YAOI, boy x boy, typos

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Jeon Wonwoo sudah menjomblo sejak lahir. Jangan tanya kenapa, tapi baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya disini. Wonwoo itu sebenarnya pria yang tampan, sekaligus manis. Ya ia bisa terkadang tampan hingga melelehkan hati wanita, namun terkadang bila tersenyum malu-malu manisnya bahkan melebihi wanita itu sendiri. Intinya, dari segi paras, Jeon Wonwoo tidaklah buruk. Justru sebaliknya. Lantas apa yang membuat ia tak pernah pacaran selama 23 tahun hidupnya?

Wonwoo bukanlah orang narsis pada umumnya. Ia hanya pemuda biasa yang tak terlalu mengagumkan wajahnya. Kalau kata orang ia itu paling manis ketika tersenyum atau tertawa, sayang Wonwoo tidak terlalu suka keduanya. Ia mempunyai 'resting bitch face' di wajahnya dan itu sudah wajah senatural mungkin. Alias ia memang lahir dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

Tapi untungnya Wonwoo bukan anak yang pendiam dan kuper. Ia anak yang mudah bergaul, mudah beradaptasi, dan punya cukup banyak teman di lingkungannya. Walaupun ia bukan anak populer, tapi ia punya sahabat yang selalu ada bersamanya sejak dulu. Sebut saja Soonyoung, Seokmin, dan Jeonghan. Tiga orang itu bisa dibilang sahabat terbaiknya, orang yang bisa ia percaya dengan rahasia dan curahan hatinya.

Saat ini Wonwoo tinggal sendiri di apartemen biasa. Ia memutuskan tinggal di apartemen sejak kuliah, dan saat ini pun ketika ia kerja ia tetap tinggal di apartemen itu karena apartemennya dekat dengan tempat kerjanya. Bila kalian penasaran dengan pekerjaannya, Wonwoo adalah editor sebuah percetakan terkenal di Seoul.

Apa yang membuat Wonwoo tiba-tiba ingin mempunyai pacar, setelah 23 tahun menjomblo? Well, ia hanya merasa, Wonwoo bosan dengan hidupnya yang datar-datar saja. Memang tidak ada dengan orang yang mau dengan Wonwoo? Tentu ada. Beberapa wanita mengaku ia menyukai Wonwoo karena wajah dinginnya yang tampan (dingin? Wonwoo tidak membuat-buat wajah seperti itu, sebenarnya). Tapi, tentu ia menolak semua wanita itu, karena dalam hatinya terdalam Wonwoo itu…

Menyukai laki-laki.

Tidak kaget kan? Ketika kecil Wonwoo memang punya beberapa taksiran cewek. Tapi ia tak pernah berani mendekatinya, karena Wonwoo itu cupu kalau dekat wanita. Ketika sudah besar, Wonwoo melupakan semua taksirannya dengan ajaibnya, dan ia justru tak pernah melirik wanita manapun lagi ketika dewasa. Entahlah, tapi ketika dewasa pikirannya berubah.

Wonwoo berpikir wanita itu tak menarik lagi, ia tak pernah merasa debaran walau di dekat wanita secantik apapun. Ia justru lebih suka melihat pria yang bekerja keras, berusaha menyenangkan hati pasangannya dan rela melakukan apapun, dan mau berkorban demi pasangannya. Ia sangat menghargai sifat seperti itu. Walaupun Wonwoo tak pernah mencoba mengencani satu pun pria, tapi ia saat ini berkesimpulan ia gay, dan Wonwoo menerimanya.

Ajaibnya, ketika ia membocorkan salah satu rahasia terbesar dalam hidupnya itu ke sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka hanya tertawa kencang, dan mengelus-elus punggung Wonwoo sambil bergumam 'sudah kuduga'. Kabar baiknya lagi, dua diantara sahabatnya juga gay sama seperti ia. Soonyoung mengaku mempunyai pacar 'kecil' seorang guru musik, Jeonghan bilang ia juga baru mencoba menjalani hubungan dengan pimpinan redaksinya. Seokmin sendiri, ia bilang ia menyukai gender apapun, tapi saat ini ia tak tertarik berpacaran lagi karena baru kemarin patah hati.

Wonwoo pun merasa ingin tertawa. Ini seperti mereka berempat memang ditakdirkan bersama dan dalam lingkaran sama. Ia beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka. Untuk keluarganya sendiri, Wonwoo belum terpikir untuk memberi tahu mereka.

Setelah itu, Wonwoo bercerita kalau saat ini ia ada di titik jenuh sendiri dan ingin mencari seorang pacar. Ia ingin seseorang yang tampan, lebih tinggi darinya, bisa memasak, bisa menjaganya, dan bisa mengurusi dirinya. Well memang banyak kriterianya, tapi itu adalah yang paling penting. Terutama memasak, karena Wonwoo itu sangat buta soal masalah dapur.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di rumah Seokmin. Ruang santai Seokmin cukup luas, ada sofa yang bisa dijadikan bed, karpet berbulu yang sangat halus, dan tv plasma 43 inch. Jangan lupakan playstation dan berbagai macam game yang ada disini, Seokmin cukup berada. Oleh karena itu mereka berempat memang suka berkumpul dan bermain di rumah Seokmin.

"Jadi, sekarang kau meminta kami untuk mencari pacar untukmu, begitukah?" ucap Soonyoung sambil memakan kripik kentang di toplesnya. Ia sedang tiduran di bed sofa disitu dan menyilangkan kakinya, posisi yang nyaman walaupun ia bukan tuan rumah.

"Mencari pacar..? bukan gitu juga sih. Soalnya aku ragu apa ada seseorang yang kalian kenal memenuhi kriteriaku." Wonwoo menjawab sambil memeluk bantal sofa.

"Hmm, Wonu-ya.. kau ini ingin pacar tapi malah minta yang aneh-aneh. Lelaki yang bisa memasak? Jaman sekarang sudah jarang lelaki seperti itu. Dimana-mana yang jago memasak itu bukannya wanita? Lagipula kau harus belajar dari sekarang, jangan makan makanan instant melulu pantas saja kau kurus kering begitu." ejek Seokmin.

Wonwoo yang kesal pun melempar bantal sofanya, Seokmin berhasil menghindar lalu ia tertawa lebar karena pukulan Wonwoo tak mengenainya.

"Aisshh benar-benar.. makanya aku mencurahkan hatiku pada kalian. Sekarang aku bermimpi mempunyai kisah seperti novel-novel yang aku baca di editoringku. Novel itu sungguh romantis, terkadang aku selalu menangis ketika membaca ulang naskah-naskah itu. Kisah percintaan yang manis, gembira, sedih, namun jika dilewati bersama oleh pasangan, cinta merekalah yang membuat mereka semakin kuat." Wonwoo tersenyum gemas sambil mengepalkan tangannya, bibir merekahnya pun semakin manis bila ia tersenyum seperti itu.

"Wah wah sepertinya kau ingin sekali pacaran ya, sampai bisa senyam senyum sendiri seperti itu. Aku jarang melihatnya, tapi kalau senyum itu kau tambah manis, Wonu-ya. Coba latih wajah ramahmu, biar pria-pria tampan ingin mendekatimu." Soonyoung menopang dagunya sambil terkekeh.

Pundak Wonwoo turun kembali, ia menghela nafas.

"Aku tak bisa selalu memasang wajah tersenyum seperti itu. Aku akan bahagia bila aku bahagia, kalau ada yang membuatku senang, kalian tahu kan. Bila tidak aku akan menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya lagi."

"Hm.. begitu ya. Aku ingin segera melihatmu mendapat pacar, karena kau tahu, siapa saja setelah mendapat pacar kau akan bahagia terus kan? Dan kau berubah nanti? Bisa saja!"

"Yah..aku berharap mendapat pacar yang bisa membahagiakanku." Wonwoo tersenyum kecil.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin beritahu—" Jeonghan yang sedari tadi diam membuka mulutnya, lalu mendapat perhatian dari ketiga sahabatnya. Setelah itu ia melotot sendiri, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh.

"Tidak jadi deng."

"ARGH!" Soonyoung menggeram frustasi, ia mencengkram lengan sofa sambil melotot ke arah Jeonghan dengan mata sipitnya. "Aku benci kalau kau nanggung-nanggung seperti itu. Kita sudah menyimak. Cepat katakan saja, Yoon Jeonghan!"

"Aissh baiklah-baiklah.." Jeonghan menggaruk rambut belakangnya. Ia menatap mata temannya satu persatu.

"Sebenarnya aku ada kabar baik untuk Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil terkejut, lalu menyimak perkataan Jeonghan selanjutnya.

"Aku kenal pria yang memenuhi kriteria sesuai keinginannya… persis seperti yang kau sebut itu. Tampan, tinggi, bisa memasak, jago mengurusi banyak hal."

"Ah! Benarkah!?" Wonwoo tertarik, ia mengembangkan senyum lebarnya. Ia lalu mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Jeonghan dengan semangat.

"Siapa dia, Jeonghannie? Kenalkan padaku!"

"Hmm…" Jeonghan memutar matanya ke samping, ia menghindari mata Wonwoo yang semangat seperti kucing.

Ia mencoba mencari pertolongan pada Soonyoung dan Seokmin, tapi mereka berdua juga seolah mengatakan 'cepat katakan saja!' 'comblangi dia!' 'biar dia tidak ngenes lagi'.

Jeonghan berucap dalam hati, 'apa aku salah bicara? Tapi tidak! Baiklah aku akan mencoba ini'.

"Dia itu adiknya Seungcheol, kekasihku. Aku pernah beberapa kali ke rumah Seungcheol, dan Seungcheol sering menceritakan adiknya. Surprise huh? Kriteriamu cukup mirip dengan adiknya."

"Oh ya? Hm aku yakin adiknya pasti tampan sekali, karena kakaknya juga tampan. Oh ayolah Jeonghannie hyung, kenalkan aku padanya?"

Jeonghan mengernyit mendengar Wonwoo memanggilnya semanis itu. Sangat jarang.

"Baiklaaahh… aku akan mengenalkan kalian berdua. Tapi janji, kau tak akan marah padaku oke?" Jeonghan menunjukkan kelingkingnya.

Wonwoo mengernyit bingung, lalu ia tertawa sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan Jeonghan.

"Tentu saja hyung, bila aku suka padanya aku justru bersyukur padamu."

' _Semoga saja kau menyukainya, Wonu-ya..'_

.

.

Wonwoo tersenyum gembira. Entahlah, hari ini terasa special saja bagi dirinya. Ya, ya, ini memang bukan hari yang biasa. Karena, ia akan menjalankan kencan pertamanya! Catat, kencan pertama sejak ia hidup! Oh gosh. Siapa yang tidak gugup saat ini.

Jeonghan bilang adiknya Seungcheol itu bernama Choi Mingyu. Mingyu seperti nama yang tak asing baginya, tapi ia mengesampingkan pikiran itu. Jeonghan bilang Mingyu setuju bertemu dengannya, dan mereka berdua akan bertemu untuk pertama kalinya pada café di sebuah mall.

Mereka tak pernah berhubungan sebelumnya. Ini murni pertama kalinya, dan Wonwoo sangat penasaran dengan sosok Mingyu. Apakah ia akan langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Ah tapi Wonwoo tidak terlalu dramatis seperti itu, ia tak percaya cinta pandangan pertama. Menurutnya semuanya butuh proses.

Tapi berkenalan dan berteman terlebih dahulu tak masalah, Jeonghan bilang Mingyu itu sangat jago memasak, ia bisa memasak apa saja dan bahkan dapat mengimprovisasi sendiri, kemampuannya setara chef. Bila Jeonghan berkunjung ke rumah Seungcheol ia akan minta untuk Mingyu memasak, karena makanan buatan Mingyu paling enak dari restoran sekalipun. Wonwoo senang, ia menyukai lelaki yang bisa memasak.

Wonwoo sudah berpenampilan yang menurutnya, ehm, manis sekaligus tampan hari ini? Ia mengenakan kemeja longgar berwarna putih bergaris, dan celana jeans hitam sekaligus sneakers hitam yang menyempurnakan kaki jenjangnya.

Memang simple, tapi ia merasa cukup percaya diri hari ini. Dari semalam Wonwoo berada di depan cermin, melatih berbagai ekspresi wajahnya. Ia berlatih tersenyum ramah, tertawa, cemberut, aegyo (entah kenapa ia berlatih ini) dan Wonwoo berharap semoga kencan nanti berjalan lancar.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Sehari lalu_

 _Di dalam mobil mewah itu, terlihat Jeonghan menggoyang-goyangkan pundak pria yang berada di kemudi. Ia yang berada di samping pria itu terus menggoyangkan pundak pria itu sesekali memukul-mukul kecil._

" _Ayooolaaah Seungcheol… biarkan Mingyu bertemu Wonwoo. Aku tak enak, aku sudah terlanjur bilang padanya. Dan dia langsung senang begitu, aku tak tega. Setidaknya sekali saja ini, kumohon sayang.."_

" _Aicckk jangan goyang-goyangkan aku seperti ini!" Seungcheol menangkap tangan Jeonghan, dan ia pun memijat pelipisnya sendiri._

" _Bukannya seperti apa. Tapi kau tahu Wonwoo temanmu itukan masih polos, sedangkan Mingyu…"_

" _Ya! Aku tahu! Ah sudah kuduga ini salahku bicara tentang Mingyu padanya."_

 _Jeonghan mundur ke kursinya, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di kaca mobil dengan dramatis sambil memegang kepalanya. Lagaknya sudah seperti menanggung beban seumur hidup._

" _Tapi kau tahu, Wonwoo selama ini selalu mengeluh ingin pacar.. dan aku hanya berusaha membantunya.." Jeonghan berujar sedih.  
_

" _Hmm. Tapi masih banyak pria lain diluar sana selain Mingyu—"_

" _Dan Mingyu itu sangat masuk dengan kriteria Wonwoo! Begitu Wonwoo cerita, aku langsung terpikir oleh Mingyu. Tadinya kupikir itu buruk, tapi sekarang kupikir lagi mereka akan jadi pasangan cocok! Ayolah Seungcheol biarkan mereka bertemu, atau kalau tidak aku menangis sekarang juga." Jeonghan menantangnya._

 _Seungcheol menghela nafas, ada orang ingin menangis bilang-bilang? Tapi sepertinya Jeonghan serius ingin mencari pasangan yang tepat untuk Wonwoo. Yasudahlah, mau diapakan lagi. Ini semua tinggal tergantung chemistry mereka._

" _Ya baiklah, nanti aku akan memberi tahu Mingyu setelah ini."_

" _Wow! Terima kasih Seungcheol! Kau sangat baikkk!" Jeonghan beralih memeluk leher kekasihnya sambil menggusak-gusakan pipinya disana. Oh betapa ia sayang dengan makhluk baik dan tampan satu ini._

 _._

 _._

Wonwoo sudah menunggu lima belas menit di café ini. Oke, lima belas menit baginya masih sebentar. Ia sesekali menyesap americanonya, atau sesekali mengecek penampilannya di layar kaca handphonenya. Memastikan bahwa ia sudah tampil baik hari ini.

Wonwoo bertanya-tanya dalam hati, seperti apakah sosok Mingyu? Apa dia tampan, putih, coklat, agak bule-bule an? Well seperti apapun wujud Mingyu nanti, yang penting Mingyu lebih tinggi darinya itu sudah dianggap bagus (karena Wonwoo tergolong cowok tinggi).

"Permisi, apa kau yang namanya Jeon Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo menoleh dan mendongak begitu namanya dipanggil. Ia melihat seorang pria tersenyum sangat tampan padanya. Pria itu terlihat… menawan.

Tinggi menjulang. Kira-kira tingginya 185 cm. Wajahnya begitu khas, tatapan matanya tajam, hidung mancung, bibir seksi, rahang tegas. Oh ayolah, semua orang pasti akan mengatakannya tampan. Kulitnya berwarna tan, memang berbeda dari orang Korea kebanyakan, tapi itu yang membuatnya justru terlihat eksotis dan seksi.

Wonwoo melepas nafas yang ternyata sedari ia tahan. Ia berusaha tersenyum walau gugup, lalu mengangguk kecil sambil memainkan jemarinya.

"Ya aku Wonwoo. Kau.. Mingyu-ssi?"

Mingyu tersenyum, "Ya aku Choi Mingyu. Senang kita bisa bertemu."

Mingyu mengambil duduk di sebrang Wonwoo, mengulurkan tangan berusaha menjabat Wonwoo. Wonwoo terpaku di tempatnya, melihat bagaimana taring Mingyu yang terlihat ketika ia berbicara. Ayolah itu sangat..attractive.

Wonwoo merasa sangat terpesona dengan Mingyu. Mingyu tampan sekali, dan tingginya juga sangat enak dilihat. Benar-benar, bahkan menurut Wonwoo, Mingyu lebih tampan dari kakaknya.

Wonwoo membalas jabatan Mingyu, dan tak diduga Mingyu sangat erat menggenggam tangannya. Wonwoo kan jadi makin gugup.

"Hmm.. Jeon Wonwoo, ternyata aslinya sangat manis dan putih, kau seperti Snow White versi pria."

Mingyu masih menjabat tangannya, lalu ia menopang pipinya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. Senyumnya begitu menggoda menatap wajah Wonwoo.

 _A-apa? Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengatakan aku mirip Princess Disney._ Batin Wonwoo

"Eh—terima kasih… kurasa," jawab Wonwoo tak yakin. Tapi Mingyu bilang ia manis, so ini mungkin pertanda bagus.

"Hmm. Baiklah, Wonwoo apa ini pertama kali kau kencan?"

Mingyu melepas jabatannya. Kini matanya langsung tertuju ke Wonwoo, seolah tertarik untuk mengelupas setiap bagian dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menjawab agak gugup, "Ya.. sejujurnya.. tapi tak masalah kan untukmu?"

Mingyu terkekeh kecil, tawa Mingyu sangat mempesona membuatnya makin tampan saja.

"Tidak masalah. Justru kau itu masih polos, aku suka yang seperti itu."

Mingyu menaikkan alisnya sambil mengedip mata padanya. Wonwoo terdiam dengan muka merah, Mingyu-ssi ini sepertinya sangat tau cara menggoda orang. Sedangkan Wonwoo sendiri tak akan bisa kedap kedip centil seperti Mingyu tadi, ia akan malu duluan dan minder.

"Hmm, baiklah ayo kita mulai kencan, Wonu. Kau tak akan berpikir kita hanya berdiam di café ini kan? Bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling mall dulu? Atau menonton film? Itu paling seru."

"Oh, menonton film ya? Boleh juga hehe."

Wonwoo berusaha tersenyum dan terkekeh seperti yang ia latih kemarin. Walau kekehan nya terdengar palsu, setidaknya ia ingin suasana mereka tidak berubah jadi canggung, karena sepertinya Mingyu itu tipe yang banyak berbicara.

Lagipula, tak dapat dipungkiri Wonwoo tertarik pada pandangan pertama kepada Mingyu. Hanya tertarik sih, karena tampannya Mingyu itu masuk kriteria Wonwoo. Heol, siapa yang tidak suka pada pandangan pertama dengan Mingyu!?

"Ayo, kalau begitu, Princess."

Mingyu berdiri kembali. Wonwoo terdiam sambil tak percaya, _barusan ia memanggilku apa?_

Wonwoo ikut berdiri di sebelah Mingyu, ia menyadari dirinya hanya setinggi mata Mingyu. Oh inilah yang ia cari, perbedaan tinggi badan. Melihat lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya dan membuatnya mendongak sedikit, itu rasanya menenangkan.

"Maaf Mingyu, tapi aku tak suka dipanggil princess."

Mingyu menoleh, dan mengamati Wonwoo dari atas sampai bawah.

"Tapi kau ini putih, manis, sama seperti princess Snow White."

Pipi Wonwoo memerah, ia tak tahu malu atau kesal karena pujian Mingyu.

"Lihat, pipimu kini memerah seperti apel, persis Snow White kan?"

Wonwoo memegang pipinya sendiri, merasakan wajahnya menghangat karena gombalan pemuda tampan itu. Mingyu tersenyum sambil meraih tangan kurus Wonwoo, mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Wonwoo. Klik, tangan mereka tergenggam sempurna.

Wonwoo melihat tautan jemari Mingyu yang menggenggamnya erat. Ia baru kali ini bergandengan tangan dengan pria lain. Tangan mereka sangat berbeda, pergelangan tangan Wonwoo sangat kurus dan putih, sedangkan Mingyu tangannya besar dan kulitnya pun sedikit kasar.

Mereka keluar dari café dan berjalan di sekitar Mall. Mereka berdua tetap bergandengan tangan, Mingyu sangat menggenggam erat tangan Wonwoo, seolah tak mau lepas. Wonwoo sedari tadi lebih memilih menunduk, menatap lantai yang mereka tapaki, karena demi apa wajahnya memerah melihat mereka sudah seperti sepasang kekasih saja. Apalagi ia melirik tadi banyak pengunjung Mall yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Bahkan ada yang bisik-bisik, mata orang-orang yang menilai, Wonwoo merasakan itu semua. Kebanyakan mereka bertanya-tanya apa mereka berdua benar pacaran, karena sangat disayangkan Mingyu terlihat tampan namun menggandeng pemuda kurus berwajah datar seperti Wonwoo. _Aduh.. apa aku segitu tidak pantasnya bersanding dengan Mingyu?_ Batin Wonwoo sedih.

"Hmm, dimana ya lantai bioskopnya? Ah aku ingat, sepertinya di lantai 7. Ayo Wonu-ya, kita naik lift saja."

Mingyu menyeret Wonwoo ke tempat lift itu, mereka menunggu lift terbuka. Cukup lama lift itu sampai karena mereka kini berada di lantai 1.

Akhirnya lift terbuka, tak disangka isinya cukup ramai, belum lagi orang-orang yang menunggu dengan mereka di lantai 1. Hari ini memang hari libur dan wajar Mall ini adalah Mall terkenal, jadi cukup banyak pengunjungnya.

"Sepertinya liftnya penuh Gyu, lebih baik kita naik eskalator saja.."

"Ah sudah nanggung, ayo masuk saja Wonu-ya!"

Mingyu masuk ke lift berukuran cukup luas itu, ia menarik Wonwoo dan memilih berdiri di pojok lift. Pengunjung yang lain mulai masuk, dan perlahan lift itu sudah penuh sesak dengan manusia sampai terdengar tanda penuh.

Wonwoo yang menempel pada tembok lift di ujung pun merasa terdesak, ia mencoba mendangak dan terkejut melihat wajah Mingyu hanya berjarak beberapa centi dengannya. Catat, jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat.

Wonwoo masih terpaku, matanya melebar melihat tatapan tajam Mingyu yang mendalami bola matanya.

Ia merasa terhipnotis dengan tatapan itu, baru kali ini ada orang yang menatapnya dari jarak sedekat ini dan dengan seintens itu.

Perlahan tangan Mingyu memeluk pinggang ramping Wonwoo, sehingga mereka kini terlihat hampir berpelukan. Namun karena isi lift yang penuh, orang-orang di sekitar mereka tidak terlalu memperhatikan kegiatan mereka berdua dan lebih memilih melihat sudah sampai lantai berapa.

"Ming—mingyu, tanganmu.."

Wonwoo merasa tangan Mingyu yang memeluknya dari depan, entahlah ia merasa hawa sekitarnya menjadi semakin panas. Apa mungkin efek banyak orang di lift? Ah, tapi hormon tubuhnya yang panas, semua karena pria di depannya ini.

Tangan Mingyu begitu betah memegang dan mengelus pinggang rampingnya.

"Tenanglah, Wonu-ya. Disini sesak jadi aku melindungimu agar tak terhimpit."

Wonwoo speechless dalam hati. Oke, Wonwoo memang tak terhimpit oleh orang lain, tapi ia terhimpit oleh Mingyu sendiri. Mingyu memojokkannya sangat rapat, seolah ingin menyembunyikan Wonwoo dengan badan tingginya.

Baru Wonwoo ingin menurunkan tangan Mingyu, teryata pintu lantai 7 sudah terbuka dan Wonwoo menyadarinya. Ia buru-buru keluar dari jeratan Mingyu dan keluar dari lift, disusul dengan Mingyu yang mengejarnya dari belakang.

Mingyu meraih tangannya lagi, "Ayo Wonu-ya, kita segera ke bioskopnya." Mingyu berbicara dengan riang kembali, seolah-olah tadi ia tidak menatap seseorang sebagai suatu santapan.

"Em—a-anu, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu Mingyu," tutur Wonwoo dengan gugup.

"Oh? Baiklah kalau begitu aku temani."

"A—ah tidak aku mau sendiri dulu, eh bukan, pokoknya aku kebelet, bukan maksudku menghindar, ah tapi aku butuh ke kamar mandi sekarang! Na—nanti aku akan menyusul ke bioskop!" Wonwoo merutuki kalimatnya yang acak-acakan, ia melepas genggaman Mingyu dan segera berjalan cepat mencari tempat toilet.

Mingyu hanya memandang punggung Wonwoo dengan heran, tapi dalam hati ia senang dan puas sudah berhasil menggoda pemuda manis itu. Melihat wajah Wonwoo yang manis dan salah tingkah begitu, membuatnya justru menggemaskan di mata Mingyu.

.

.

Wonwoo sampai di toilet terdekat. Ia segera berdiri di depan wastafel, dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Entah apa yang terjadi dengannya, tapi Wonwoo merasakan wajahnya hangat daritadi. Demam? Pasti bukan. Ini ulah Choi Mingyu.

Setelah puas mendinginkan hawa wajahnya, Wonwoo menatap ke arah cermin besar wastafel tersebut. Ia menangkup kedua pipinya sendiri.

 _Benar-benar, Choi Mingyu itu, cuma dia yang bisa membuatku seperti ini.._

 _Tampan, tapi dia terlalu menggoda untukku.. ugh, rasanya hatiku tak kuat lagi.._

 _Kalau dekat-dekat dengannya terus, aku bisa terserang demam saking seringnya gugup dan merona.._

Wonwoo berbatin sambil menunduk, merutuki kebodohannya yang sangat ketara bila dekat Mingyu. Pria tampan itu menurut Wonwoo, apa ya, terlalu agresif? Dan sangat suka skinship? Padahal mereka baru pertama bertemu. Sedangkan Wonwoo adalah orang yang kaku dan belum pernah pacaran seumur hidupnya. Tentu ia akan tegang bila terus-terusan diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi, ini adalah kencan pertamanya, dan Mingyu adalah pria kriterianya (Jeonghan yakin sekali). Tapi sayang, Jeonghan tidak bilang padanya kalau Mingyu itu tipe yang suka bersentuh-sentuhan.

Wonwoo melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin. Ia bertatap dengan wajah seorang pria yang berkulit putih dan mulus, mata sipit, alis sempurna, hidung mancung, dan bibir tipis yang merah alami. Rahangnya yang tegas dan bahunya yang lebar membuat ia tetap maskulin. Tapi, baru sekali ini dalam hidupnya, Wonwoo merasa dirinya manis dan tampan juga.. Mengapa baru sekarang ia sadar kalau wajahnya menarik?

Haruskah Wonwoo melanjutkan kencannya dengan Mingyu? Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya, mengingat ia yang terlalu gugup dan selalu tak nyaman dengan sikap Mingyu.

Tapi, demi pacar yang ia dambakan selama ini, baiklah, Wonwoo tidak masalah. Ayo lihat seberapa jauh ia bisa bertahan kencan dengan Mingyu.

.

TBC

.

*look at my neglected fics* Oh well, aku ini kena writerblock berbulan-bulan. Gatau kenapa passionnya kemarin buat lanjutin ff tuh belom ada, I'm sorry :"

And now I'm meanie trash alias aku lagi suka-sukanya sama meanie. Jadi pengen bikin ff tentang mereka hehe

Sekedar cerita. Pas aku dateng ke SVT fanmeet kemarin, literally aku saksi live sendiri meanie moments banyak amat maaakk duuh :" Kalo berdiri kenapa sih Mingyu musti sebelahan ama Wonu mulu, maunya nempel banget ampe dempet-dempet!? Kalo hiphop unit lagi berdiri tu yang aku perhatiin meanie nya mulu, lengket banget duh sebelahan :" Dan yang pas Wonu duduk diantara lutut Mingyu. Para ah, Mingyu kan kayak seme-seme yang mo ngelindungin uke nya :" Pasrah aja Wonu mah kalo deket Mingyu :"

Tbh pas liat dari deket, Wonu kulitmu mulus banget, make apasi? Bening gila.. senyum malu-malunya itu lho waktu aku panggil manis banget (terlalu excited manggil wonu :")

Mingyu walopun kamu agak tan tapi kamu terganteng, serius, ganteng banget dan he's really kind and friendly. Wonu kamu beruntung nak, aku iri

Betewe, chap depan Mingyu mau apain Wonu lagi ya? Hmmmm

Kalo mau ff nya dilanjut harap review yaa. Respon sangat dibutuhkan, aku harap siders pada tobat dan berniat review karena ngetik itu gak gampang kekekekekekeke


	2. Chapter 2

Opposites Attract

Pairing: MEANIE (Mingyu x Wonwoo)

Rate: T (untuk saat ini, bisa aja naik he)

Genre: Romance, friendship, humor

Warning: YAOI, boy x boy, typos

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Wonwoo melihat refleksinya di cermin sekali lagi. Setelah membasuh wajahnya, ia terlihat lebih baik. Ia berusaha memejamkan matanya, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, jangan gugup, jangan gugup. Tunjukkan kemampuan terbaikmu, Jeon Wonwoo.

Walaupun yang terbayang ketika ia memejamkan matanya adalah smirk seorang Mingyu, tapi Wonwoo berusaha positive thinking, dan berdoa semoga Mingyu tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan.

Wonwoo mengendap keluar dari toilet. Ia melihat sekeliling, dan tidak menemukan Mingyu di sekitarannya. Mungkin Mingyu benar sudah ke bioskop.

Wonwoo berjalan, dan ternyata ia menemukan bioskop tak jauh dari tempat toilet tadi. Bioskop itu terlihat ramai namun tidak penuh sesak.

Wonwoo masuk dan menemukan seorang pria tampan yang bersandar di dinding bioskop itu. Pria itu menyilangkan kedua lengannya sambil serius menatap jadwal-jadwal yang ada di bioskop. Ck, dengan pose bersandar dan kaki satu yang ditekuk begitu, padahal hanya pose biasa, tapi karena pria itu tampan dan stylish jadi ia sudah terlihat seperti model saja. Wonwoo juga merasa banyak beberapa pengunjung bioskop terutama wanita yang curi pandang ke pria tampan itu. Tentu saja, wajah dan gayanya sangat enak untuk dilihat. Dan sepertinya pria itu juga tak keberatan jadi pusat perhatian.

Pria tadi menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang masih mematung dekat pintu masuk, ia kemudian tersenyum hingga menunjukan taring lucunya. Mingyu terlihat bahagia dan segera menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Ya, Wonu kenapa kau berdiri saja disitu? Apa kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu di toilet?"

Wonwoo mencoba tersenyum ramah, "Sudah. Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Hmm kalau untukmu aku tak keberatan menunggu selama apapun kok, hehe."

Mingyu tertawa bahagia sambil mengelus kepala Wonwoo, bertingkah seolah mereka sangat akrab untuk hal seperti ini. Wonwoo mulai gugup lagi kan, ia melihat banyak mata wanita yang langsung tertuju sinis padanya. Wonwoo itu tak suka jadi pusat perhatian, ia lebih memilih menjadi biasa saja dan tatapan orang yang mengabaikannya. Akrab dengan Mingyu di depan umum seperti ini, kini Wonwoo merasa dirinya jadi tontonan oleh sekelilingnya.

"Eh, Mingyu, apa kau sudah lihat jadwal filmnya?" Wonwoo bertanya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tatapan sekitar. Ia juga berusaha tidak mementingkan judge orang sekitar padanya.

Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya, "Yaa.. sudah. Ada beberapa film menarik, kau suka yang mana?"

"Eh? Hmm coba aku cek,"

Wonwoo berjalan ke depan dan melihat beberapa poster film yang dipajang untuk hari ini. Ada bermacam genre, mulai dari action, romance, drama, sampai horror. Mata Wonwoo berkilat begitu melihat film action, ia suka film action karena adegan pertarungan dan perkelahian menurutnya itu paling seru.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nonton action saja Gyu? Keliatannya seru!"

Wonwoo menarik-narik lengan baju Mingyu, dengan tatapannya yang berbinar dan semangat seperti anak kucing, seolah meminta Mingyu untuk mengiyakan semua permintaannya.

"Wah kau suka film action ya?"

Wonwoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, sayang.. aku sudah terlanjur memesan tiket ini,"

Mingyu mengeluarkan dompetnya, dan menunjukkan dua lembar tiket bioskop ke arah Wonwoo. Wonwoo menatapnya, lalu mengambil satu dari tiket itu.

"Film apa ini Gyu..?"

Mingyu menahan senyum kemenangannya, ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja saat berbicara. "Itu film horror, aku ingin menontonnya. Karena aku takut antriannya tadi semakin panjang jadi aku langsung membelinya. Apa kau takut, Wonu-ya..?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan mata sipitnya yang melebar. Apa? Horror? Oh tidak. Wonwoo tidak suka film horror, dia anti dengan setan, hantu, dan darah-darah. Baginya tidak ada esensinya menonton film horror, hanya bikin orang parno dan tidak bisa tidur saja.

"Kau yakin kita akan menontonnya…?"

Wonwoo bertanya dengan wajahnya yang memelas, semangatnya tadi hilang sudah. Mingyu berteriak dalam hati, sepertinya rencananya akan berjalan lancar.

"Iya, aku sudah memesannya. Apa kau justru ingin menonton film lain, hm?"

Wonwoo merasa tak enak kepada Mingyu. Mingyu sudah terlanjur membelinya dan sepertinya ia ingin menonton film itu, jadi Wonwoo lebih baik mengikuti Mingyu saja. Terakhir ia nonton film horror ketika masih sd dan ia tak pernah mau menonton film setan lagi karena ia langsung menangis dan jadi tak bisa tidur sendiri, selama seminggu ia harus tidur ditemani Ibunya. Oleh karena itu ketika besar Wonwoo tak pernah mau mencoba lagi menonton film sejenis itu karena menurutnya film seperti itu tidak ada moralnya sama sekali.

Tapi sekarang Wonwoo sudah dewasa, dan sepertinya Wonwoo juga harus belajar mengendalikan dirinya agar tak takutan lagi. Jadi Wonwoo menyetujui saja ajakan Mingyu.

"Baiklah tak apa-apa, aku hanya tak terbiasa menonton horror. Jam berapa filmnya dimulai?"

"Lima belas menit lagi dimulai, lebih baik kita masuk saja ke dalam."

Mingyu kembali menggandeng Wonwoo untuk segera masuk ke studio bioskop. Di dalam studio bioskop itu tidak cukup ramai, hanya kursi dari paling atas sampai tengah yang terisi. Mingyu menaikki tangga bioskop dan menuntun Wonwoo di belakangnya.

Mereka sampai di seat paling belakang, dan Mingyu menuntun Wonwoo untuk duduk di kursi mereka. Paling belakang. Dan paling pojok.

"Eh, ini kursi kita Gyu?" tanya Wonwoo ketika ia sudah duduk. Wonwoo berada paling ujung dekat dinding, sedangkan Mingyu di sebelahnya.

"Iya, posisi yang menguntungkan, kan?" Mingyu tersenyum mesem ke Wonwoo sambil memainkan alisnya. Ia memangku dagunya dengan tangannya, menatap Wonwoo dengan matanya yang sayu sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Tapi, disini filmnya tidak kelihatan jelas."

Wonwoo menjelaskan dengan muka datar dan innocent. Mingyu melebarkan matanya, lalu ia terkekeh kecil. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Wonwoo dan berbisik di telinga Wonwoo.

"Memang kau tidak takut? Aku tak yakin kau berani menontonnya."

Mingyu tersenyum jahil dengan wajah tampannya, Wonwoo malu. Duh, sepertinya ia cupu sekali di depan Mingyu, masa pria dewasa sepertinya tidak bisa nonton horror!? Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya, dan tidak mengindahkan perkataan Mingyu.

"Aku berani kok."

Wonwoo mengangkat dagunya, dan menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan jantannya. Mingyu kembali tertawa dengan manis sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke kursi. Matanya melirik Wonwoo dengan tatapan menggodanya.

"Tenang saja, ada aku disini. Kalau kau takut, kau boleh… ya kau tahu, memelukku mungkin? Aku tak keberatan."

Wonwoo terdiam lalu menundukkan kepalanya, ia sedikit bergeser menjauh. Walau tak berguna juga, karena seatnya dan Mingyu memang sebelahan. Sambil menundukkan kepalanya Wonwoo memainkan jarinya, gugupnya mulai lagi kalau Mingyu menawarkan dengan nada semanis itu. Ada rasa menggelitik di perutnya.

Tak terasa lampu bioskop sudah dimatikan, dan layar di depan bersinar terang. Tanda filmnya akan segera dimulai. Wonwoo merasa beruntung studio sudah gelap karena Mingyu tak akan bisa melihat wajah merahnya sekarang.

Film itu mulai dengan peringatan untuk 17 tahun ke atas. Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya, mungkin hantunya sangat menyeramkan, dan mungkin hanya orang dewasa yang pantas menonton adegan hantu atau darah-darahan itu. Tapi dalam hati Wonwoo membenarkan, karena dia kapok sekali menonton film horror ketika dia masih sd.

Ketika awal film dimulai, hanya adegan biasa. Bercerita dengan seorang pria dan wanita yang tinggal serumah. Mereka masih cukup muda, dan sudah bertunangan. Di awal cerita digambarkan bagaimana kemesraan kedua pasangan itu, baru tiba-tiba muncul adegan mistis di rumah mereka.

Wonwoo merasa darahnya tercekat begitu adegan-adegan seram dimulai.

Sedangkan Mingyu, menatap bosan sedari tadi. Cerita ini entah kenapa begitu klise dan adegan-adegan itu sih menurutnya tak menyeramkan sekali. Tapi orang-orang sekelilingnya di bioskop selalu berteriak ketika ada adegan dan musik seram muncul.

Mingyu menengok ke samping, ia berharap Wonwoo ketakutan sambil menutup matanya atau menangis, atau apalah, supaya Mingyu bisa memeluk untuk menenangkannya. Ya, itu rencana Mingyu sebenarnya nonton horror, supaya ia bisa cari-cari kesempatan memeluk pemuda manis itu. Bonus bila bisa melakukan lebih atau menyentuh tempat lain, karena posisi menguntungkan mereka yang di pojok.

Tapi begitu ia menoleh, ia malah mendapati wajah tegang Wonwoo yang sudah putih pucat. Namun tatapannya lurus ke arah layar bioskop, tak berkedip, dan Mingyu merasa Wonwoo sudah menjadi patung sepenuhnya.

Entah kenapa Mingyu jadi menahan ketawa. Ekspresi Wonwoo sungguh lucu, dari wajahnya memang terlihat ia ketakutan namun ia tak seperti orang-orang kebanyakan yang menutup matanya, atau menyembunyikan kepalanya di pundak kekasihnya. Justru Wonwoo dengan sok berani menonton semuanya, tidak berteriak sama sekali, namun lihatlah tubuh tegangnya itu.

Wonwoo bahkan menggenggam erat pegangan kursinya, matanya melotot lebar begitu setan itu muncul dalam wujud aslinya. Lalu Wonwoo berkedip beberapa kali, ia menghirup nafas banyak-banyak untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Mingyu yang ada niat-niat mesum kepada Wonwoo, jadi tak tega dan malah asyik sendiri menonton ekspresi Wonwoo. Ia menangkup pipinya dengan tangannya, kepalanya sudah menoleh penuh ke Wonwoo di sampingnya. Mingyu tak menghiraukan film itu lagi, menurutnya lebih asyik melihat wajah tegang lucu Wonwoo. Wajahnya jadi terlihat lucu seperti anak kecil.

Saat asyik-asyik mengamati (tentu Wonwoo tak sadar, karena sepertinya ia fokus sekali menonton filmnya), tiba-tiba scene langsung berganti dan muncul desahan-desahan aneh. Mingyu melebarkan matanya dan langsung menoleh cepat ke layar bioskop.

Mingyu merasa rahangnya akan jatuh melihat tiba-tiba adegan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Adegan itu berada dalam kamar tidur, dan pemeran utama pria sedang bercinta dengan seorang wanita yang berada diatasnya.

Mingyu merasa kebingungan, perasaan tadi pemeran utama pria dan kekasihnya itu sedang takut-takutnya karena adegan mistis disekitar mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba adegannya berubah menjadi adegan porno seperti ini!? Lihat betapa vulgar adegan itu, mereka berdua telanjang di atas ranjang dengan badan yang saling menyatu, dan desah-desahan vulgar memenuhi bioskop ini.

Mingyu menyipitkan matanya, wanita itu bukan kekasih pria utama itu… tapi wajahnya mirip setan perempuan yang sedari tadi mengganggu mereka. Aaa, Mingyu mengerti sekarang, wanita itu sejujurnya hantu yang berwujud manusia wanita cantik nan seksi sekarang. Begini-begini Mingyu masih ingat wajah pemainnya. Mingyu mengernyitkan alisnya, untuk apa setan wanita itu bercinta dengan pemeran utama prianya? Apa mungkin setannya itu mantan kekasih pria itu yang dendam, dan berniat membuat kekasih perempuannya cemburu hingga mereka putus? Well itu analisis Mingyu.

Mingyu heran saja, ada saja adegan vulgar seperti ini. Mana durasinya cukup lama, tak dapat dipungkiri Mingyu terangsang juga melihat adegan bercintanya. Ini sih sama seperti menonton porno, Mingyu merasa lebih semangat melihat adegan ini daripada melihat adegan seram buatan yang tadi.

Ia melihat ke sebelahnya dan melihat pasangan kekasih sedang saling mencumbu. Duh, mungkin mereka tidak tahan juga melihat adegan tak senonoh itu, jadi main samber aja asal ada pacar.

AH! Mingyu baru ingat. Wonwoo.

Mingyu memejamkan matanya sambil terkekeh kecil, kini aura gelap mulai menyelimutinya. Sepertinya ia pas sekali memilih film dan sedang beruntung, ia yakin ia bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini. Mingyu itu sudah pro.

Mingyu melirik lagi ke Wonwoo.

Ekspresi Wonwoo sudah berubah. Sangat berbeda dengan tadi. Mingyu bisa melihat bagaimana kini pipi putihnya memerah sampai telinganya, sesekali Wonwoo juga menunduk ke lantai, dan tangannya kini meremas erat bagian celananya. Terlihat sekali Wonwoo gelisah begitu desah-desahan vulgar itu kembali terdengar. Ia begitu tak tenang di kursinya dan menggeliatkan kakinya.

"Hey, hey, kenapa hm? Apa kau sedang terangsang karena mereka?"

Mingyu bertanya dengan suara baritone nya, ia mengangkat dagu Wonwoo dengan jarinya agar Wonwoo menatap penuh kepada Mingyu.

Wonwoo sangat malu sekarang. Apa pula adegan itu tiba-tiba muncul!? Wonwoo itu belum pernah menonton porno sama sekali di hidupnya. Ia saja tak tertarik dengan wanita, jadi ia juga malas menonton adegan vulgar seperti itu. Paling-paling ia pernah dipaksa menonton bersama dengan teman-temannya, tapi Wonwoo keburu malu menonton adegan itu dan tak pernah menontonnya sampai adegan inti dan sevulgar sekarang.

Ditambah seorang Mingyu di sampingnya, yang kini menatapnya intens dengan tatapan khasnya. Seolah Wonwoo terhipnotis, dan Wonwoo merasa badannya panas sekarang. Desahan itu merangsang tubuhnya, ia terjebak sendiri dalam wajah Mingyu yang semakin mempesona bila dari dekat.

Ia tidak berniat menghindar lagi. Karena kini tubuhnya lebih bereaksi daripada akal sehatnya. Mingyu menatapnya dengan sangat dalam, dan kini ia melihat mata Mingyu turun untuk melirik bibir Wonwoo yang terbuka. Seolah memberi peringatan.

Wonwoo justru semakin panas, ia ikut melihat bibir Mingyu yang begitu seduktif. Tak terasa jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis, Mingyu memajukan wajahnya perlahan dan Wonwoo tak berniat menghindar sama sekali. Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya dan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan, tinggal beberapa cm lagi untuk belah bibir itu bertemu.

Wonwoo menutup matanya perlahan, pasrah akan apa yang dilakukan Mingyu. Tubuhnya telah hilang kendali karena rangsangan sialan itu.

Saat nafas mereka sudah bertemu, dan detik-detik serasa terhenti.

Tiba-tiba teriakan nyaring merusak momen mereka begitu saja.

Wonwoo terlonjak kaget, ia seolah tertarik ke alam sadarnya kembali. Ia terkejut menyadari apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan Mingyu. Ciuman!?

Wonwoo melihat ternyata adegan vulgar tadi sudah berhenti dan wanita cantik nan seksi itu sudah berubah menjadi setan lagi. Dan buruknya benar kekasih pemeran utamanya itu menangkapnya berselingkuh, hingga kini mereka malah bermusuhan dan sang wanita melempar beberapa barang ke si pria dengan brutal, sedangkan setan tadi terkikik dengan wajah seramnya karena rencananya berhasil.

Wonwoo teringat dengan tadi ia yang begitu tak tahu malu ingin berciuman dengan Mingyu.

Kini rangsangan tubuhnya telah sirna semua karena teriakan kencang penonton bioskop. Ia juga sudah kembali normal dan tak merasakan panas lagi.

Kini pikirannya telah buyar. Wonwoo tak bisa fokus lagi menonton film, ia lebih memilih menunduk malu. Namun, dalam tundukannya, entah kenapa Wonwoo tersenyum. Ia tersenyum manis mengingat betapa tampannya wajah Mingyu dari dekat…

Mingyu sendiri hanya menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya, alisnya menukik tajam karena kesal. Tadi itu sangat nanggung! Padahal kesempatan dan kondisi sudah mendukung. Wonwoo sudah pasrah ingin diapakan saja, dan tinggal beberapa detik lagi Mingyu akan merasakan bibir lembut Wonwoo.

Mingyu menarik kata-katanya. Ia jadi benci dengan film ini. Juga penonton di dalamnya.

.

.

Film telah selesai.

Begitu keluar dari bioskop, Mingyu langsung pamit untuk ke toilet sebentar. Dan Wonwoo disuruh untuk duduk menunggunya.

Wonwoo menurut. Mungkin Mingyu sedari tadi menahan pipis jadi Mingyu begitu buru-buru ke toilet, pikir Wonwoo.

Kini pikiran Wonwoo melayang lagi ke kejadian tadi. Oh astaga, betapa malunya Jeon Wonwoo, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri sebenarnya yang tadi membuat Wonwoo senang. Ya, ia senang, ia tidak membencinya. Justru Wonwoo berharap tidak ada yang merusak momen mereka, agar bibir mereka benar-benar bisa saling bersentuhan—duh apa yang Wonwoo pikirkan!? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri, berusaha mengusir halusinasi liarnya.

Mingyu sendiri, di dalam toilet ia hanya berdiam sebentar sambil bersandar pada pintu bilik toilet. Ia kesal sendiri, tadi ia sudah dekat sekali mencium Wonwoo dan hampir berhasil, tapi ternyata takdir tidak menyetujuinya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan berusaha menahan kesalnya dalam hati. Ia tak mau terlihat buruk dan kesal di depan Wonwoo, makanya ia ingin meredam hatinya dulu.

Wajah Wonwoo tadi itu… ugh, Mingyu tahu Wonwoo itu masih polos dan innocent, dan Mingyu memang berencana untuk berbuat yang iya-iya ke Wonwoo. Tapi apa Wonwoo tak sadar, wajah merahnya yang sayu dari dekat itu membuat Mingyu gila? Mingyu bisa mengingat mata dan bulu mata itu, yang sayu dan seolah menghanyutkan Mingyu ke dalamnya. Bibir tipisnya yang merah terbuka, dan Mingyu merasa magnet yang begitu kuat ingin menyentuh bibir itu.

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Kenapa jantung Mingyu berdebar keras?

Biasanya Mingyu itu dengan teman kencan sebelumnya, Mingyu lah yang membuat mereka berdebar-debar dengan sejuta pesona dan perlakuan manisnya. Mingyu belum pernah merasakan debaran seperti ini di dirinya sendiri terhadap teman kencan sebelumnya. Mereka tak pernah bisa membuat Mingyu bertahan lama, karena seorang Mingyu yang cepat bosan.

Mingyu tertawa dalam hati. Jeon Wonwoo ini.. benar-benar berbeda. Mingyu benar-benar ingin lebih dekat dengannya dan merasakan debaran itu lagi.

.

.

Mingyu keluar dengan wajah biasanya, ia memasang senyum menawannya begitu menghampiri Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang duduk manis sedari tadi langsung berdiri di hadapan Mingyu.

"Kau tak apa-apa, kan?" Wonwoo bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Mingyu bertanya balik. Ia tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Maksudku, yang tadi, aku—ah sudahlah.."

Wonwoo menghentikan ucapannya sambil tersenyum tipis. Ah, untuk apa ia membahas kejadian tadi di bioskop? Mungkin saja Mingyu tak peduli lagi sekarang, atau tadi memang mereka berdua hanya terbawa suasana. Ya, terbawa suasana. Tak usah dipikirkan atau dilebih-lebihkan, Jeon Wonwoo.

"Maksudmu ciuman yang gagal tadi?"

Wonwoo terpaku. Aih, Mingyu ini frontal sekali. Wonwoo tak menjawab ia justru mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, tak berani menatap mata Mingyu.

Wonwoo merasa ada tangan yang mengelus rambutnya lembut, setelah itu tangan tersebut merangkul pundaknya.

"Tenang saja, masih banyak kesempatan untuk kita melakukan itu."

Mingyu berbisik dengan sensual. Wonwoo merasa wajahnya langsung panas, dan entah kenapa mungkin saking malunya, ia refleks menyikut perut Mingyu.

"Aww—" Mingyu mengaduh sambil memegang perutnya. Memang tidak terlalu sakit sih, cuman kan lumayan kalau kena siku.

Wonwoo kaget juga melihat apa yang ia lakukan. Tapi tak apalah, lagipula tadi itu tak terlalu kencang kok. Wonwoo berbalik badan dari Mingyu.

"Jadi, sekarang kemana lagi?"

Mingyu mendengar Wonwoo bertanya. Mingyu melihat dari belakang telinga pemuda datar itu merah, ia kemudian tertawa lalu kembali menggenggam tangan Wonwoo.

"Emm, makan mungkin? Aku sudah cukup lapar. Selain itu kita bisa bercerita lebih dekat, Wonu-ya."

Mingyu melirik wajah Wonwoo dari samping. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dengan alis tertukik dan merah menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di salah satu restoran Mall tersebut. Begitu sampai, pelayan menghampiri mereka untuk menanyakan pesanan. Keduanya memesan steak dan Mingyu memesan ice cappuccino untuk minumannya sedangkan Wonwoo memilih milkshake strawberry.

Setelah tinggal mereka berdua lagi, Mingyu langsung menaikkan alisnya dan membuka percakapan dengan Wonwoo.

"Wonu, jadi bagaimana dengan kencan kita? Kau menikmatinya?" Mingyu bertanya dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"Umm.." Wonwoo memutar bola matanya, lalu ia menaikkan pundaknya.

"Yaa bisa dibilang begitu—aku cukup terkesan denganmu.. Aku harap kita bisa berlanjut menjadi teman dekat, Mingyu-ya."

"Teman?" Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya, "Lebih dari teman juga aku tak keberatan."

Wonwoo tersenyum malu-malu, "Ugh..iya maksudku kita bisa mulai dari berteman dahulu,"

Mingyu menahan senyum gembiranya, ia menunduk sebentar untuk menstabilkan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, kau dekat dengan Jeonghan ya? Kau bekerja dengan kakakku juga?"

"Iya, aku bekerja di bagian editoring, umm kau tahu kan aku mengenalmu dari Jeonghan."

"Oh, ya, tentu saja, lain kali aku harus mentraktir Jeonghan sepertinya, aku harus berterima kasih padanya bisa dipertemukan olehmu."

Mingyu seperti biasa menopang dagunya, matanya menatap jenaka ke arah Wonwoo.

Ia berujar kembali, "Lain kali datanglah ke rumahku. Aku akan memasak special untukmu. Jeonghan itu penggila masakanku haha."

Wonwoo memainkan jarinya di atas meja, matanya berbinar cerah, "Ah—benarkah? Aku sangat ingin mencobanya, Mingyu!"

Mingyu mengangguk-angguk. Mingyu senang bila melihat Wonwoo semangat begini. Mata sipitnya bersinar cerah, dan senyumnya itu sangat manis. Sangat lebih baik dari wajah datarnya. Walau ia akui mau ekspresi apapun Wonwoo tetap tampan dan manis.

"Kau tahu—sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini aku agak stress karena tugas akhirku. Tapi terima kasih karenamu hari ini aku jadi tak terbeban lagi, Wonu-ya. Tingkahmu itu lucu sekali sih."

"Um?" Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya. Oh, tugas akhir? Jadi Mingyu itu masih mahasiswa ya? Dan apa barusan Mingyu bilang, Wonwoo lucu? Ada juga orang-orang kesal dengan Wonwoo karena Wonwoo terlalu datar dan kaku, kenapa pula Mingyu bisa berpikir demikian. Mingyu memang beda dari yang lain.

"Jadi kau—masih kuliah ya, ahaha, maaf aku baru tahu," Wonwoo mengusap lehernya pelan. Mingyu itu lebih muda darinya tapi sepertinya Mingyu berpengalaman sekali, berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang begitu-gitu saja.

"Ya tak apa-apa, kan memang kita sekarang ingin kenalan lebih dekat." Mingyu mengedipkan matanya sekali lagi, mengirim tatapan menggodanya ke Wonwoo.

Lalu Wonwoo bersyukur, karena tiba-tiba pelayan mengantarkan makanan dan minuman mereka berdua ke mejanya. Ia mengalihkan perhatian ke steak yang terlihat lezat itu, lalu buru-buru menyesap sedikit milkshake nya.

"Kau tahu Wonu-ya—kau orang yang spesial di mataku. Aku tidak sedang menggombal, karena ini sungguhan. Kau berbeda dari orang yang sebelumnya ku temui. Kau membuatku penasaran—" Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya kecil sambil tersenyum. "Aku harap kita bisa berlanjut."

Wonwoo menegakkan kepalanya, matanya mengerjap lucu menatap Mingyu. Kali ini Mingyu tersenyum begitu tulus, tidak ada lagi wajah jail dan mesumnya lagi. Wonwoo, sudah beberapa kali dalam sehari, terpesona oleh seorang Mingyu.

"Ayo dimakan!"

Mingyu berteriak dengan gembira, setelah itu ia mulai memotong-motong bagian steak dan dengan semangat menyantapnya. Wonwoo terpaku sebentar. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum tipis dan mulai memotong steaknya dengan rona merah di pipinya.

.

.

Setelah makan di restoran tadi, mereka berdua berkeliling Mall untuk sekedar melihat-lihat dan mengunjungi beberapa toko. Wonwoo hanya mengikuti kemana Mingyu pergi, karena sedari tadi pria itu memang terus menuntun tangannya. Walaupun memang banyak yang memerhatikan mereka berdua, tapi Wonwoo belajar untuk cuek dan tak mengurusi orang lain. Ia disini untuk menikmati waktunya berdua bersama Mingyu.

Tak terasa waktu pun sudah menunjukkan petang, Wonwoo mengajak untuk pulang karena ia sudah bosan. Mingyu pun meyetujuinya, dan setelah menanyakan Wonwoo pulang naik apa (Wonwoo menjawab taksi) Mingyu langsung memaksa untuk mengantar Wonwoo sampai ke rumah.

Kini Wonwoo berada di samping Mingyu yang sedang mengemudikan setir mobil. Mobil Mingyu adalah mobil sport yang bisa dibilang cukup mahal harganya. Begitu Mingyu bilang mobil itu adalah mobil pribadinya sendiri, Wonwoo pun tercengang, berarti keluarga Mingyu dan Seungcheol itu sangat kaya.

Selama di mobil, Mingyu menyalakan musik dan terkadang ia menyetir sambil bersenandung atau mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sesuai irama. Wonwoo di sebelahnya hanya terdiam, menikmati pemandangan di jendela. Sesekali Mingyu mengajaknya berbicara dan akan dibalas oleh Wonwoo.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup lama, kini mereka sampai di depan apartemen yang cukup besar namun sederhana.

"Jadi disini tempat tinggalmu, Wonu-ya?" Mingyu melirik ke apartemen itu. Cukup bersahabat, dan lingkungannya asri.

"Iya, disini. Berkunjunglah kapan-kapan jika kau mau, Mingyu." Wonwoo tersenyum tipis dan mengeluarkan nada ramahnya. Mingyu pun terbelalak setelahnya tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu! Suatu saat aku akan main kesini. Asal kau tidak mengusirku, haha."

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tak sejahat itu, Mingyu-ya," 'asal Mingyu tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh di rumahnya sih..' duh hal aneh apa maksudmu Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu ya. Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini. Ini.. sangat berkesan bagiku. Ini adalah kencan pertamaku yang sangat spesial. Terima kasih juga atas tumpangannya."

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya sopan ke Mingyu. Mingyu pun tersenyum dan memajukan wajahnya. Kini ia berjarak dekat dengan wajah Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih juga," cup. "Wonwoo."

Mingyu mencuri ciuman di pipi Wonwoo. Wonwoo pun mematung dan menatap Mingyu yang kini menampilkan seringaian khasnya.

"Setidaknya hari ini tidak sia-sia, aku bisa mencium pipimu yang merah merona itu. Kita tunggu babak selanjutnya, oke?"

Wonwoo memegang pipinya yang dikecup Mingyu. Ia merah sempurna. Baru segini saja Wonwoo sudah ingin melayang rasanya.

Sepertinya, memang tak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Mingyu, bahkan bagi Wonwoo sekalipun.

.

TBC

.

Thank you for the reviews:

alwaysmeanie, Itsmevv, Jeonwonyet, clingUrip, DevilPrince, Nyanyanyanya, 17MissCarat, mingyu, BooNhy, sempol, Arlequeen Kim, wanUKISS, phillip. michael, sugaring21, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, Wonu nikah yuk, meigisaputra45, Firdha858, wonnderella, seira minkyu, Ribyull0417, HelloItsAYP, angelphanie, svtlovers

Terima kasih yang udah komen di review, I really appreciate it. Apalagi kalo yang panjang-panjang gitu tambah bikin seneng banget loh hehehe. Aku senyum sendiri baca reviewnya :')

Buat Nyanyanyanya, itu udah aku bikinin Wonu merah2, masih kurang gak? xD

Akupun bingung napa Wonu diakhir jadi so' manis gitu .-. Mungkin gara2 Mingyu terlalu modus dan tampan(?). Semoga Wonu yg tsundere bisa kembali ya .-.

Sejujurnya, aku rada kecewa. Kenapa tu? Abisnya yang review tuh gak nyampe setengah yang follows. Dan fav.

I really appreciate it if u read this story… but leave a comment for me before you leave this page? Its not very hard. Review from readers is the one that motivate the author.

Ya, intinya, kalau makin banyak review dan sidersnya berkurang, aku makin semangat lanjutinnya.

Tapi kalau gitu-gitu aja, makin lama updatenya. (Sediihh~~~ but i'm serious tho..)


	3. Chapter 3

Opposites Attract

Pairing: MEANIE (Mingyu x Wonwoo)

Rate: T (untuk saat ini)

Genre: Romance, friendship, humor

Warning: YAOI, boy x boy, typos

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya. Wonwoo datang ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali. Ia datang jam tujuh pagi, sedangkan jam masuk kantornya adalah jam delapan. Karena Wonwoo tinggal di apartemen dekat kantornya, biasanya ia akan datang lima belas menit sebelum jam masuk atau malah benar-benar tepat waktu. Wonwoo jarang datang pagi karena ia memang bukan seseorang yang terlalu rajin ia lebih memilih memberi waktunya untuk tidur lebih lama di apartemennya.

Wonwoo dengan manis duduk di mejanya. Melihat beberapa berkas-berkas naskah yang akan ia edit, ataupun beberapa project buku yang akan ia tangani. Di mejanya tersedia segelas susu vanilla cream hangat yang tadi ia bikin di pantry. Cookies coklat dalam toples di mejanya sudah habis beberapa. Rasanya bagi Wonwoo pagi ini benar-benar tentram dan sejahtera.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut kemerahan datang dan menaruh tasnya kasar di atas meja sebelah Wonwoo. Lalu ia melenturkan badannya dan sesekali memijat pundaknya sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aisssh, kenapa ibu-ibu tadi terus mendorong-dorongku sih? Sudah tahu kereta penuh, sesak, aiss rasanya badanku akan remuk kalau tiap pagi selalu begini."

Orang itu datang-datang langsung mengomel sendiri dan kembali memutar-mutar pinggulnya. Mungkin gunanya untuk melenturkan ototnya. Ia lalu membuka matanya dan menatap ke samping, matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata sipit Wonwoo.

"Wonu? Kau sudah datang? Tumben sekali."

Ia bersandar pada mejanya, lalu mengambil toples cookies Wonwoo dan mencomotnya seolah itu adalah hak miliknya juga. Namun Wonwoo tak akan pernah marah walau orang ini suka mengambil barangnya.

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin. Memang tak boleh?"

Seungkwan, pemuda berambut kemerahan itu, memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Wonwoo.

"Yaa tentu saja boleh, tidak dilarang oleh siapa-siapa. Maksudku, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan…umm.. kencanmu kemarin?"

Seungkwan menaik turunkan alisnya sambil tersenyum nista kepada Wonwoo. Wonwoo merasa tersentak dan matanya meneliti tajam ke arah Seungkwan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kemarin aku kencan? Kau mengikutiku?"

Seungkwan menghela napas sambil mengkibaskan tangannya. Ia memberikan tatapan datar dan senyum anehnya.

"Kau tahu… aku kira kabar kau kencan dengan adiknya Seungcheol sudah merebak di kantor ini. Terutama Jeonghan si pencomblang mu, dia itu cukup biang gossip tahu? Kami kemarin membicarakanmu tentu saja."

Oh tidak, Wonwoo menepuk tangannya ke wajahnya sendiri. Kenapa kabarnya kencan saja bisa jadi bahan gossip seperti itu di kantor ini. Tapi cukup wajar sih, soalnya yang semua orang tahu Wonwoo adalah orang yang datar dan tak pernah dekat dengan siapa-siapa. Oleh karena itu kabarnya berkencan apalagi dengan pria yang cukup fenomenal, Wonwoo tentu mendapat pusat perhatian.

Seungkwan beralih duduk di kursinya. Meja kerjanya dengan Wonwoo memang bersebalahan. Jadi sebenarnya Wonwoo sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah cerewet Seungkwan sehari-hari yang selalu di sampingnya.

"Wonuuu, jadi bagaimana kencan kalian kemarin? Aku ingin mendengar langsung darimu."

Seungkwan menopang dagu dengan tangannya. Matanya mengerjap berbinar ke Wonwoo. Seolah-olah dirinya sedang menunggu pengumuman lotre.

Wonwoo mengkerutkan alisnya ke Seungkwan, dirinya kembali ke sosok yang semula yaitu Wonwoo yang datar dan kaku. Ia menyipitkan matanya sambil mengingat kencan kemarin.

"Berjalan lancar kok.. Mingyu pria yang baik."

"Eeeeeyy…" Seungkwan menaikkan nada suaranya. "Jawaban macam apa itu? Aku ingin mendengar jawaban yang lebih panas!"

"Panas?" Wonwoo bingung dengan kata-kata ambigu Seungkwan.

"Maksudku.. memangnya kau itu tidak tahu ya gossip tentang si Mingyu itu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng polos. Seungkwan sepertinya sangat up to date dengan gossip sekitar sana sini. Beda sekali dengan Wonwoo yang tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu.

"Mingyu itu… tsk, bagaimana bilangnya ya," Seungkwan memiringkan kepalanya, mencari-cari kata yang menurutnya tepat namun tak terdengar berlebihan di telinga Wonwoo.

"Dia itu tampan, pintar, bisa melakukan apa saja. Dia populer. Terlebih dia adiknya Seungcheol. Rata-rata wanita di kantor ini begitu menyukainya—"

"Tunggu, menyukainya? Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu Mingyu?"

Seungkwan memutar bola matanya. "Duh. Mingyu ini pernah beberapa kali kesini untuk menemui Seungcheol. Pertama kali dia kesini semua orang membicarakannya karena dia sangat tampan, dan begitu mereka tahu dia adik Seungcheol, mereka langsung menggali-gali semua informasi tentang anak itu. Kau tahu wanita disini berpotensi menjadi mata-mata handal bila mengenai informasi pria tampan. Kau saja yang ketinggalan dengan gossip sekitar Wonu-ya."

Wonwoo benar-benar tak tahu kalau Mingyu pernah kesini. Ia bahkan baru mengenal Mingyu kemarin. Namun bahkan Seungkwan dan teman-teman lainnya disini sudah lebih dulu tahu bahkan terkadang membicarakan pria itu. Salahkan Wonwoo yang lebih suka di ruang kerjanya daripada berkeliling ataupun membicarakan pria tampan.

"Jadi, yang aku dengar Mingyu itu adalah playboy dan suka gonta ganti pasangan. Ia suka mengumbar pesonanya dan menggaet orang-orang yang berlutut padanya. Apabila ia menganggap orang itu menarik, ia akan memacarinya. Namun, ini negatif sekali sebenarnya, tapi yang aku dengar lagi Mingyu hanya main-main dan menggunakan pacarnya untuk nafsunya. Setelah itu ia akan mencampakannya. Kejam sekali kan." Seungkwan mengelus dadanya, seolah-olah juga tak sanggup dengan apa yang ia ceritakan.

Wonwoo terpaku. "Tapi itu hanya rumor. Aku tak percaya dengan gossip seperti itu.."

"Eeeey kau tahu wanita disini sangat akurat bila mendapat informasi kan? Dan kebanyakan yang kudengar berita tentang Mingyu itu adalah berita seperti itu. Makanya ketika Jeonghan bercerita ia mencoba menyusun kencanmu dengan Mingyu, aku terkejut sekali."

"Tapi…" Wonwoo mengerutkan alisnya dan menunduk. "Mingyu kemarin sangat baik padaku. Dia juga perhatian. Namun memang kuakui.." Wonwoo bergidik mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. "Dia memang agak agresif." Tapi tak dipungkiri agresifnya Mingyu itu malah membuat Wonwoo luluh dan terpesona.

"Kalian sudah sejauh mana memang?" Seungkwan bertanya dengan spontan, namun begitu mengingat pertanyaannya sedikit ambigu Seungkwan menepuk mulutnya sendiri.

"Apanya? Kami tak melakukan apa-apa, hanya kencan biasa. Kami menonton film setelah itu bercerita tentang diri masing-masing." Oh dear Wonwoo apakah kau melewati bagian ingin berciuman dengan Mingyu. Dan bergandengan tangan setiap saat seolah tak ingin lepas sedetik saja. Tapi tentu Wonwoo tak mau membeberkan cerita itu ke Seungkwan, nanti Seungkwan makin heboh.

"Ouch." Seungkwan mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa tak puas dengan jawaban Wonwoo.

"Memang kau tak curiga pada Mingyu..? Atau bagaimana? Dia tidak menga'apa-apa'kan mu, Wonu-ya?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak, Seungkwannie. Dia baik padaku." Wonwoo tak tahu kenapa ia membela Mingyu segininya. Padahal kalau diingat kemarin perilaku Mingyu untuk seseorang yang baru pertama kali kencan memang terlihat sangat modus. Mingyu suka menyentuhnya dan selalu tebar pesona padanya. Tapi Wonwoo sendiri tak bisa langsung percaya dengan rumor buruk Mingyu begitu saja. Mungkin ia ingin mempercayai Mingyu.

"Baiklahhh kalau begitu. Apa kau berniat jadi pacarnya, Won?"

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Seungkwan. Tujuan ia kencan kan ia memang ingin mendapatkan pacar. Mingyu datang kepadanya. Mingyu tipe idamannya. Bagi Wonwoo, Mingyu termasuk lelaki yang (bisa) ia sukai. Jadi tak menutup kemungkinan suatu saat mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih bukan?

"Ya..mungkin.."

Seungkwan membulatkan mulutnya tak percaya. "Ouuuh. Aku tak menyangka. Ternyata Wonwoo yang dingin seperti es pun bisa juga meleleh karena Mingyu. Aku salut sekali pada Mingyu. Jampi-jampi apa yang dia berikan padamu?" Seungkwan berujar dengan nada candanya.

Wonwoo menaikkan bahunya, "Jangan berlebihan, tapi saat ini menurutku Mingyu itu masih di batas normal. Sekarang kami hanya berteman kok."

"Huumm tapi kau mengharapkan lebih kan?" Seungkwan menaik turunkan alisnya sambill menggoda Wonwoo. Ayolah, Wonwoo itu paling lucu kalau digoda seperti ini. Biasanya wajahnya akan merah sendiri atau dia akan salah tingkah, jadi Seungkwan suka menggodanya. Dan Wonwoo bukan tipe orang yang pemarah.

"Diamlah, Seungkwan. Kerjakan pekerjaanmu."

Tuh kan, tiba-tiba Wonwoo mengganti topik dan ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Seungkwan. Seungkwan hanya tertawa melihat telinga Wonwoo yang merah.

"Tapi, aku peringatkan sekali lagi, Won. Mingyu itu cukup berbahaya. Dia playboy dan suka gonta ganti pasangan kayak ganti celana dalam. Pokoknya, kau harus mengawasi Mingyu. Aku hanya tak mau dia menyakitimu."

"Kau ini..tak baik membicarakan keburukan orang."

"Eeey aku serius, ini sudah menjadi gosip besar di kantor ini! Kau saja yang tak mengetahuinya karena kau mainnya kurang jauh. Jeonghan saja tahu kok Mingyu itu playboy dan suka 'begitu-begitu'."

"Begitu-begitu apa maksudnya? Bicaranya yang jelas dong."

"Begituuu, aduh, anu.. apa ya, anu,"

Seungkwan memajukan wajahnya, membisikkan kata-kata selanjutnya di telinga Wonwoo dengan pelan dan misterius.

"Anu loh, hubungan badan."

Wonwoo refleks menjauhkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Seungkwan dengan pandangan anehnya, seolah-olah Seungkwan itu makhluk aneh dari planet lain, dan wajahnya menyiratkan ketidaknyamanan.

"Itu gossip yang kudengar, Mingyu itu suka melakukannya dengan pasangannya. Tapi untuk yang ini aku tak tahu pasti karena akupun belum melihat secara langsung." Lanjut Seungkwan dan sepertinya perkataannya mulai ngawur.

"Seungkwannie…" Wonwoo membuka mulutnya. "Sepertinya kau berbakat menjadi MC gossip yang di TV TV ya?"

Seungkwan mendatarkan ekspresi mukanya. "Aku serius Won.."

Wonwoo tiba-tiba tertawa. Ya, ia tertawa dengan senyumnya yang manis itu. Seungkwan sendiri tak mengerti apa yang lucu.

"Jangan khawatir, Seungkwannie. Aku akan menjaga diriku, dan menilai mana yang baik untukku. Terima kasih sudah perhatian padaku."

Wonwoo memberikan senyumannya yang manis dan tulus ke Seungkwan. Ya walaupun mereka bukan sahabat sejati, tapi Seungkwan tetap sahabat dekatnya karena meja kerjanya bersebelahan dengan Seungkwan. Otomatis mereka lebih sering bersama dan mengobrol bila di ruang lingkup kerja. Wonwoo sendiri sudah tahu sifat Seungkwan yang cerewet dan blak-blakan, tapi percayalah, bersama Seungkwan Wonwoo lebih sering tertawa. Ya karena anak berparas imut itu pandai berbicara dan menaikkan mood sekitarnya. Oleh karena itu Wonwoo betah bekerja bersama Seungkwan.

"Baguslah.. jangan terbutakan oleh cinta, Wonu-ya. Cinta itu memang rumit." Seungkwan tiba-tiba mengubah perannya menjadi pakar cinta.

Sedangkan Wonwoo sendiri terdiam. Memang seperti apa cinta itu? Seindah apa? Serumit apa? Apa seperti orang-orang yang katakan? Ia belum pernah merasakannya, dan ia tak tahu rasanya. Wonwoo ingin mencari tahu.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang telah tiba, Wonwoo merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Ia sudah janji untuk makan siang dengan Jeonghan dan Soonyoung di restoran dekat kantornya. Seokmin bilang tak bisa ikut karena ia masih ada meeting.

Wonwoo ingin mengajak Seungkwan juga, tapi seperti biasa pria chubby itu menolak karena Seungkwan bilang ia sudah janjian dengan gebetan super gantengnya. Gebetan super gantengnya yang kata Seungkwan mirip pemain film titanic itu memang berdarah campuran, parasnya tampan dan fasih bahasa inggris. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo, justru Seungkwan itu sering kencan dengan gebetannya tapi sayang belum ditembak-tembak juga. Jadi jangan heran kalau terkadang Seungkwan labil atau galau sekali-kali.

Wonwoo melongok ke dalam restoran, dan disana ia melihat Jeonghan dan Soonyoung duduk bersama. Tapi Wonwoo melihat satu pria lain, pria tampan dengan surai hitam yang duduk disamping Jeonghan. Oh apakah itu Seungcheol?

"Wonu-ya, kemari,"

Jeonghan melambaikan tangannya. Wonwoo pun menurut dan duduk di samping Soonyoung. Meja itu memang dikhususkan untuk empat orang.

"Ah, maaf, aku tak menyangka akan ada Anda, sajangnim,"

Wonwoo menunduk sopan pada Seungcheol. Ya walaupun pria itu adalah kekasihnya Jeonghan, tapi Wonwoo tak terlalu dekat dengannya, hanya sekedar kenal dan mengobrol sedikit. Jadi untuk jaga-jaga tentu Wonwoo tetap menyapa dengan panggilan sopan.

"Tak usah formal begitu, panggil saja aku Seungcheol atau hyung. Aku kan hanya berbeda beberapa tahun denganmu. Oh ya, maaf tiba-tiba aku disini, tadi Jeonghan yang memaksaku."

"Ah tentu tak apa-apa, emm Seungcheol hyung."

Seungcheol pun tersenyum dan dibalas oleh Wonwoo. Soonyoung menyarankan mereka untuk segera memesan menu makanan karena ia bilang ia sangat lapar. Mereka berempat pun memesan makanan dan minuman masing-masing.

Sambil menunggu makanan tiba, Jeonghan pun langsung memasang tatapan ancang-ancang kepada Wonwoo. Wonwoo pun bingung begitu dilihat Jeonghan seperti itu.

"Jadi, kau tahu kan Jeon, alasan kita berkumpul disini?"

"Hah?"

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya polos.

Soonyoung pun menghela nafasnya dan menumpukan tangannya di pipinya. Matanya sipitnya beralih memerhatikan Wonwoo.

"Kau tahu Jeonghan, anak ini polos dan lugu, kita harus memberi perkataan yang jelas untuknya."

Kini Wonwoo beralih mengerjap lucu ke Soonyoung.

"Bagaimana kencan dengan Mingyu kemarin? Apa lancar? Lancar?" Soonyoung bertanya dengan nada antusias.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan keningnya. Kenapa setiap orang hari ini selalu bertanya tentang kencannya. Apa ia ditangkap paparazzi koran atau bagaimana sih. Apa hal ini memang hal langka yang terjadi seumur hidup begitu.

"Baik-baik saja." Wonwoo menjawab dengan datar.

"Kau… Mingyu menyenangkan kan?" kini Jeonghan gantian bertanya.

"..Ya."

Duh serius Wonwoo berasa di introgasi dari pagi hari.

"Huft… syukurlah." Jeonghan menghembuskan nafasnya sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Oh ya Cheol, bagaimana dengan Mingyu sendiri? Seperti apa reaksinya kemarin setelah pulang?" Jeonghan bertanya kepada Seungcheol di sebelahnya.

Deg. Duh Wonwoo kok deg-degan. Ia bahkan hampir lupa Seungcheol itu kakaknya Mingyu. Memang seperti apa Mingyu kemarin?

"Mingyu begitu pulang jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Aku tahu dia memang anaknya suka cengengesan, tapi senyumnya kemarin terlihat berbeda sih. Ketika aku tanya bagaimana kencannya, Mingyu malah tersenyum lagi seperti orang idiot. Entahlah aku tak tahu apa maksud senyumannya itu. Setelah itu ia masuk ke kamar sampai pagi."

"Ooohh.." Jeonghan dan Soonyoung mengangguk-angguk. Sedangkan Wonwoo sendiri heran apa maksudnya Mingyu. Wonwoo sendiri sih kemarin juga sama, senyum-senyum sendiri, makan, mandi, lalu di kasur tiba-tiba ia mendapat chat dari Mingyu. Mereka memang sudah bertukaran id kakaotalk. Wonwoo merasa ia lama sekali chat dengan Mingyu hingga ketiduran, lalu besoknya ia bangun dengan segar dan memutuskan untuk berangkat pagi karena suasana hatinya yang ceria. Wonwoo sendiri tak tahu ada apa dengannya tadi.

"Umm, sepertinya Mingyu mulai tumbuh benih-benih cinta padamu loh, Won." Soonyoung menggodanya sambil menyiku Wonwoo.

"Iya, pokoknya aku sangat mendukung kalian!" Jeonghan berujar semangat.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar teman-temannya.

"Iya, aku harap Mingyu bisa berubah dan mencintaimu dengan tulus. Kalian serasi." Tambah Seungcheol.

Wonwoo mengerjap mendengar perkataan Seungcheol. Sedangkan kedua sahabatnya ini langsung menggoda lebih semangat begitu mendengar perestuan dari Seungcheol. Wonwoo sendiri memikir, berubah? Apa jangan-jangan perkataan Seungkwan itu benar? Wonwoo tidak banyak peduli.

.

.

.

Wonwoo masih di ruang kerjanya. Lima belas menit lagi jam empat sore, tandanya ia boleh pulang dan jam kerjanya sudah habis. Wonwoo mengecek handphonenya, di sana terdapat chat dari Mingyu bahwa Mingyu bilang ia ingin menjemput Wonwoo. Wonwoo sendiri mengatakan tak usah repot-repot, karena memang apartemennya yang dekat, tapi Mingyu bersikeras dan mengatakan ingin mengajak Wonwoo makan ice cream bersama.

Wonwoo pun tersipu membaca chat dari Mingyu. Akhirnya ia setuju-setuju saja. Pukul empat lebih Mingyu sudah mengirimnya chat lagi dan mengatakan kalau ia sudah di bawah dan menunggu Wonwoo di luar gedung.

Kaki kurus Wonwoo beranjak dan segera turun, ia segera keluar pintu utama kantornya dan mendapati sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Seorang pria tampan dan tinggi bersandar di mobil itu sambil memainkan handphone nya. Pria yang memakai kaos berwarna hitam dan jaket bomber itu terlihat selalu menawan.

"Mingyu,"

Wonwoo menghampiri pria tampan yang dipanggil Mingyu itu, Mingyu pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum melihat Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo.."

Mingyu memasukkan handphonenya ke sakunya, matanya masih menatap Wonwoo barang tidak sedetikpun ingin lepas. Wonwoo pun menatap canggung ke mata Mingyu.

"Kau habis kuliah?" Wonwoo bertanya.

"Ah, iya. Aku dari kampusku dan kebetulan kita hampir pulang bersamaan, jadi sekalian saja ingin menjemputmu."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan merasa merona melihat Mingyu yang pergi kuliah saja fashion taste nya sangat bagus. Anak ini makan apa sehingga apa yang dilakukannya itu selalu terlihat tampan dan menarik. Wonwoo jadi merasa seperti orang tua bila di samping Mingyu.

"Oh, astaga lihat! Itu Mingyu kan!?"

"Hah? Iya! Astaga lama tak kesini makin tampan saja."

"Hei kok ada Wonu sih? Apa mereka akan kencan lagi?"

"Ih aku iri sekali sama Wonu-ssi."

Suara perempuan yang niatnya berbisik terdengar terlalu keras. Wonwoo pun melirik sekelilingnya, dan melihat tiga wanita berkumpul di pintu depan sambil memperhatikan mereka dan asyik berbisik sendiri. Begitu Mingyu dan Wonwoo melihat mereka secara langsung, tiga wanita itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan seolah sedang tidak tahu apa-apa. Topik berganti menjadi 'cuaca yang cerah, ya'. Tipikal sekali.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya di sini pun kau punya banyak sekali penggemar, ya." Wonwoo berujar dengan mata tajamnya yang datar dan senyum terpaksa. Ia sendiri agak kesal kenapa namanya dibawa-bawa, seolah mereka heran sekali melihat Wonwoo bersama Mingyu.

Mingyu beralih menatap ke Wonwoo. Melihat ekspresi Wonwoo yang aneh, ia menerka apa yang dirasakan oleh pemuda kurus itu.

"Ah! Kau..cemburu ya?"

Mingyu menangkup pipi Wonwoo yang putih itu, Wonwoo pun membelalakkan matanya dan menurunkan kasar tangan Mingyu.

"Tidak! Ish siapa juga aku berhak cemburu padamu,"

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya yang imut itu. Duh sekarang ekspresinya jadi lucu sekali menurut Mingyu.

Wonwoo berpikir, cemburu? Ia hanya kesal dengan tiga wanita itu yang begitu menggilai Mingyu sepertinya. Dan ia juga tak terima seolah-olah dirinya tak pantas dengan Mingyu. Jadi ia hanya kesal, ya, tidak mungkin cemburu.

"Jangan menyesal loh~ Jujur saja padaku, kau hanya mau aku dibilang tampan olehmu kan?"

"Tidak. Pede sekali. Mungkin itu terjadi dalam mimpimu, Tuan."

Mingyu pun menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia menyerah dan membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera menyuruh Wonwoo untuk masuk saja. Wonwoo menurut, dan Mingyu menyetir dengan pelan tidak terburu-buru.

"Mau mengajakku kemana, Gyu?"

"Kau tahu kedai es krim yang baru buka itu sangat enak. Aku ingin kesitu. Kau tahu, makan eskrim setelah capek kerja dan kuliah itu menyenangkan. Apalagi bila ditemani olehmu."

Mingyu menengok sedikit untuk tersenyum dan fokusnya beralih ke jalanan lagi. Wonwoo sendiri tak habis pikir apa memang stok kata-kata manis Mingyu itu selalu tersedia di otaknya.

Tak berapa lama, mereka sampai. Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan ke dalam, dan tempat itu memang cukup ramai. Wonwoo mengantri di depan dan Mingyu di belakangnya. Ketika sampai di kasir Wonwoo terlihat cukup lama melihat banyak rasa karena ia bingung dan belum pernah kesini sebelumnya.

"Umm.. aku ingin rasa cotton candy, please."

"Kalau aku chocolate fudge."

Mereka berdua pun memegang cone es krim dengan rasa masing-masing. Wonwoo menjilat terlebih dahulu es krimnya, dan benar kata Mingyu, ini sangat enak.

"Hmm, kau mau makan di sini atau di luar saja? Di dekat sini tinggal jalan kaki, ada taman indah sih."

"Yasudah di luar saja kalau begitu. Aku ingin melihat alam."

Seperti biasanya, Mingyu mengeluarkan tangannya yang tidak memegang es krim kepada Wonwoo. Wonwoo pun menatap tangan itu dengan ragu, ia mulai gugup tapi akhirnya meraihnya juga. Sebenarnya begini-begini Wonwoo juga rindu kepada Mingyu.

Mereka berjalan kaki ke taman yang tak jauh dari sana. Mobil Mingyu tetap terparkir di kedai es krim itu. Begitu sampai, benar saja taman itu cukup indah dan ramai, banyak anak kecil atau ibu-ibu yang menemani anaknya. Pemandangannya pun bagus, dengan dipenuhi pohon hijau dan taman bunga warna-warni yang cantik. Asal tahu saja Wonwoo itu gemarnya berkebun dan menanam bunga. Sayang ia tinggal di apartemen jadi ia tak terlalu bisa menyalurkan hobinya yang satu itu.

Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk sebentar di bangku taman itu sambil menikmati es krim mereka.

"Bagaimana Wonu-ya? Kau suka es krimnya?"

Wonwoo masih asyik menjilati seluruh permukaan es krim itu. Ia mengangguk berkali-kali ke Mingyu.

"Eung, ini enak sekali. Kau harus mencobanya."

Wonwoo menyodorkan es krimnya ke Mingyu. Mingyu terdiam, ia menjilat es krim Wonwoo namun matanya tetap menatap ke arah Wonwoo dengan intens. Mingyu memperhatikan bibir Wonwoo yang terlihat mengkilap sehabis makan es krim, Mingyu tak bisa membayangkan akan betapa manisnya bibir itu. Duh, fokus Mingyu.

"Emm ya ini enak. Terima kasih atas ciuman tak langsung darimu Jeon Wonu-ssi." Mingyu menjilat bibirnya.

"Issh mesum sekali sih!" Wonwoo mendumel sambil mengalihkan pandangan dan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia menatap es krim di tangannya dengan tatapan tajam karena ia baru sadar itu juga sudah terkena Mingyu. Tapi Wonwoo cuek saja, ia menjilat eskrim nya lagi, namun kini dengan penuh penghayatan dan lambat, mata rubahnya hampir tertutup merasakan rasa manis dan meleleh di lidahnya. Mingyu yang melihatpun langsung memerah. Duh anak ini tak tahu apa pose jilat menjilatnya itu justru bisa membangunkan sisi liar Mingyu?

"Jangan menggodaku, Wonu. Ini masih di taman." Mingyu menggeram.

Wonwoo menoleh dan wajah nikmatnya tadi kini berganti menjadi wajah kesalnya yang menggemaskan.

"Ish ganggu saja waktu nikmatku makan es krim! Perbaikki otakmu dulu supaya tidak mikir aneh-aneh deh."

Mingyu mendekat, matanya menyelidik ke mata Wonwoo dan Wonwoo pun refleks menjauhkan wajahnya. Kenapa Mingyu hobi sekali menatapnya dengan seintens dan setajam ini? Jujur, jantung Wonwoo sudah berdetak keras. Ia memegang erat cone es krimnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, tak berani menatap mata Mingyu secara langsung.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berpikir jernih bila di dekat dengan orang paling manis dan menggemaskan yang pernah kutemui?"

Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang tidak mau menatap matanya, kini wajah putih itu mulai dihiasi rona alami yang paling disukai Mingyu. Wonwoo merasa pipi dan telinganya panas, ia akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap balik mata Mingyu.

"Kau..kenapa hobinya membuat jantungku berdegup kencang terus?"

Wonwoo bertanya dengan suara pelan. Jarak mereka yang dekat dengan hidung yang berjarak beberapa centi saja, Mingyu bisa melihat jelas wajah Wonwoo yang menahan malunya. Bagi Mingyu, Wonwoo yang galak memang lucu dan menggemaskan, tapi Wonwoo yang polos dan terlampau jujur ini yang membuatnya semakin manis dan membuat Mingyu semakin jatuh. Mingyu semakin menyukai kepolosan Wonwoo yang apa adanya.

"Mau aku ajari?" Mingyu bertanya dengan nada teduhnya.

Wonwoo mengerjap bingung, "Ajari tentang apa?"

"Cinta."

Mingyu tersenyum semakin lebar, ia tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dengan Wonwoo, dengan perlahan ia meraih bibir tipis Wonwoo dan memberi kecupan ringan disana. Mingyu tak melumat atau apapun, ia hanya mengecup bibir itu sebentar dan menjauhkan wajahnya kembali.

Sial, baru satu kecupan saja rasanya Mingyu ingin gila karena perasaan di hatinya yang berbeda kali ini. Ia ingin lagi, ingin lagi, namun di satu sisi ia tak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya. Ia ingin melindungi Wonwoo segenap hatinya. Rasanya baru kali ini ia benar-benar bergejolak dan ingin melakukan apapun untuk orang itu.

Wonwoo sendiri benar-benar tak menyangka dengan Mingyu yang tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya. Ia menatap Mingyu dengan mata sipitnya yang membesar, beberapa detik seperti patung baru rona merah benar-benar menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya. Ia memegang bibirnya tipis sambil mendelik ke arah Mingyu.

"Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku!"

.

TBC

.

A/N: Yaampun setelah stuck nulis ff ini akhirnya bisa dilanjutin juga walaupun tersendat-sendat dan terseok-seok /nangis di kobangan

Aku kangen meanie dan butuh dosisnyaa jadi aku lanjutin nih ff. Fyuh /ngelap keringet

Ohya THANK YOU buat yg udah review di chap kemarin! Kalian kawaii sekali. Serius, kadang kalo aku ga mood lanjutin ffnya aku baca lagi reviewnya biar tambah semangat! Makasih yang udah mendukung :') /kiss

Rasanya tuh kek udah ngetik sepanjang jalan kenangan tp wordsnya napa gitu2 aja yak X"D tp aku selalu punya target tiap nulis ff hehe..

REVIEW YAAAAAA… Abis baca jangan lupa review, biar ff nya tetep dilanjut! Okayyy


End file.
